


All Ponds

by ami_ven



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ponds visit a planet with purple grass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Ponds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Selenic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenic/gifts).



> written for Selenic's birthday

“Is the grass supposed to be that color?” asked Rory, peering out of the TARDIS. “Because it’s sort of… purple.”

The sky was a reassuring shade of blue, the trees were green with brown bark, the sun shone a cheery yellow. So, it was only the grass that wasn’t exactly what he’d have expected.

“You Earth people and your rigid thinking,” the Doctor complained. “Always insisting that _your_ ideas are— Yes, it’s supposed to be that color.”

“And a lovely color it is, too,” added River. “Is that ‘plum’, do you think, sweetie? Or more of an ‘orchid’? For my diary.”

“Yes, your diary,” said the Doctor, darkly. River and Rory both gave him strange looks, and he brightened. “It’s purple, River. What’s wrong with the word ‘purple’?”

“It’s just a bit boring, is all,” said Amy. She walked past all of them to step onto the purple grass. “Ooh, it’s springy.”

“Springy?” repeated Rory, right behind her. “Oh, it _is_ springy. Look, you can bounce on it! River, come see.”

He held out a hand and River took it, bouncing on the purple grass. She overbalanced, and grabbed Rory’s other hand, too, both of them grinning like school children.

“Oi,” said Amy, suddenly. “What are you looking at, Raggedy Man?”

The Doctor was still leaning in the doorway of the TARDIS, smiling at them. “You . The Ponds, all laughing together.”

“Not _all_ of us,” she said.

“What?” said the Doctor. “Me? I’m not a Pond.”

“Of course you are, husband,” said River. “If Rory is a Pond, then so are you.”

“Yes,” agreed Amy. “So come and bounce with us.”

“I— Oh, all right,” said the Doctor.

Amy and River each held out a hand, and he let them pull him into a circle of laughing, dancing Ponds.

THE END


End file.
